


C.5

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep
Kudos: 15





	C.5

……  
糟了。糟了……  
万幸此时没有人截停这趟电梯，Omega靠紧冰凉的金属墙壁想试图缓解身上浮起的燥热。

朴智旻方才居然完全没有意识到自己要发情了。鼻腔间残留的海洋香气也让他崩溃。他甚至感觉自己下面已经变得温润潮湿，像是有谁在轻手撩拨Omega内里的琴弦，酥麻感过遍全身。  
走廊里路过的几个人都用异样的眼神打量了他几眼，这让心乱如麻的可怜小动物更加焦虑。他跌跌撞撞地直接去寻那个人的房间，按门铃的手都是抖的。

还在浴室里冲浴的金泰亨听到了门铃声，漫不经心地出声问道：「谁啊？」  
「我。」  
对方的声音带着哑，而且因为隔着浴室玻璃，显得仿佛很远。金泰亨却马上辩清了是谁。

只因那人声音里有些欲哭的意味，夜来香的Alpha连淋浴头都等不及关，裹条浴巾裸着上半身便去开门。  
看到来人的那一刻金泰亨便不理智了。桃子起泡酒味的Omega像被抛弃在街巷的温软小动物，此刻正泪眼汪汪地看着他，像在埋怨他怎么才来救他。

「咋回事？谁欺负你了？为什么这么烫……」  
金泰亨慌得不行，赶快将人揽进屋关上门。满颗心全牵系着眼前泪眼朦胧的可怜小猫，他手忙脚乱地抹掉斯人脸蛋上的泪珠儿。

像是因紧张和慌乱而暂时封闭的感官恢复运转，夜香花的Alpha终于嗅到小猫身上萦绕不去的海洋香气。  
似乎是接触过久，海水和阳光勾了几多蜜桃酒精，混合出奇妙的淡淡海盐果香。明明是清新甜美的气味，却嗅得人心生烦躁。

咬紧牙试图控制情绪，金泰亨紧盯着Omega沉声问道：  
「田柾国标记你了？」

「没有……」  
朴智旻下意识想咬嘴唇，又颤抖着抿紧了唇。  
——而此时Alpha终于注意到，他的小猫双唇红肿，甚至有浅浅的牙印。正露出甜美的蜜糖色，像是在诱人品尝。

「……我知道了。」  
金泰亨的神色晦涩难明，像是极力在压抑某种情绪。他看着双颊晕着红霞的人，那些藏在斯人眼底的悸动被他无限放大。直到嫉妒将他的心脏都吞噬了。

还沉浸在自己一团乱麻的心绪里，桃子气泡酒的Omega完全没料到面前的好友会突然将他拉进怀里，用发凉的唇瓣蹭过自己的耳垂下颚，双手也在他肩背甚至腰臀任意游走，像是故意要他身上的欲望增添几分。  
朴智旻下意识地想推他，却被身上缠绵的麻痒触感折磨得脱力，要用力的手也软绵绵地落在Alpha光滑的肩头。金泰亨身上还湿着，而这似乎更加深了情色的意味，氤氲的水汽把人视线都模糊成迷离的桃色。

「……你不是要洗澡吗？怎么……」  
他艰难地开口，却吸入了迷情剂般的夜来花香。此刻Alpha盯着他笑，像已经用赤裸的眼神剥光了他的衣服：  
「可是你在发情啊。亲爱的。」

……  
话音没落，金泰亨便直接将朴智旻拦腰抱起走进浴室。不由分说地将人抵在潮湿的瓷砖上，眼睁睁看着Omega无助地挣扎，水汽打湿了额间的乱发。  
「金、金泰亨……不……」  
「你……没有帮我带抑制剂吗……」

带倒是带了。只是没想过他的小猫才过发情期就又被人弄成这样。金泰亨一手钳住猫儿的一对手腕，一手粗鲁地拉下斯人的裤子，将膝盖抵在Omega的双腿之间。他横眉瞪着咬唇忍哭的猫儿，故作不耐道：  
「自己没带抑制剂跑来我这里干什么？难道不是找操？」  
说着，他抬起桃酒小猫的一条腿，将手探进爱液泛滥的那处胡乱搅动，还故意谵妄地追问：  
「嗯？你说啊？」

「呜……」  
被连续质问的小猫儿底气尽失，又被欺负得话都说不清楚，只能扒紧Alpha的肩膀哼哼：  
「轻点……你轻点……」

……  
不能这样，不能这样。  
金泰亨也不晓得自己到底是怎么了，说好的沉住气呢，说好的等小动物自己掉进陷阱呢。怎么能只是发现他和别人接了吻就气得发疯，靠近他的脖颈时已经忍不住要咬他那还在发热发痒的腺体了。

Alpha早就将桃酒小猫的衣服脱了个干净，凌乱地挂在洗手台旁边。白嫩胴体泛着发情的胭脂色，像在催促人尽快撷取。他强迫自己恢复些理智，深吸了一口气，尽量放缓语速在Omega耳边问：  
「要找安全套吗？」

「不用了……」  
情潮翻涌间，朴智旻只是用早就被高高抬起的腿勾住Alpha的腰，抱紧了他在他耳畔细喘：  
「快、快插我……」

这句颤抖着的似乎急不可耐的发言简直是绝杀，金泰亨抬高Omega的腰直接肏进去，不想发情热到极端的人敏感得不像话，不禁内里湿得紧，一被卖力操干便直接入了云端。高潮使得肉壁痉挛收缩，夜香花Alpha不禁倒抽气，在朴智旻耳边咬牙切齿地笑：  
「你确定他没有对你怎么样吗？」  
他还用力去揉Omega的臀瓣，一边变本加厉地在斯人身体里抽插：  
「不然怎么把你弄得这么骚，刚插进去就出这么多水？」

「啊嗯……啊……闭……闭嘴……！」  
羞耻感同快感几乎将人淹没，朴智旻抓紧了金泰亨的肩膀，而后者却像是失了痛觉，亦或是被这种感觉刺激到，益发猛烈地冲刺撞击，抵着Omega的肉壁放肆碾磨，以此让猫儿淫叫着急切涌出更多黏腻蜜液，连悬空的脚尖都是通电般发着抖的。

淋浴一直开着，两人便在花洒旁纵情，时不时有水淋到身上，同汗液欲液混到一处。水汽蒸腾的朦胧感更渲染了情色交织的缠绵感，已经分不清交合处的浅浅水声和水花飞溅声。只有断续喑哑的喘息呻吟，气若游丝地回荡在迷蒙的水色空间里。  
……


End file.
